Daddy's Little Angel?
by RosaleeElisabeth
Summary: Stumbling upon the Winchesters may have been both the best and worst thing Rose could have done, but also wouldn't change it for the world. She finds herself growing close to Sam, an amazingly understanding friend, Dean, the cocky heart throb, and Bobby the fatherly figure. Maybe even too close... (Supernatural fan fiction). It will have chapters and I will update weekly if I can.
1. Chapter 1

"Son of a bitch!" dean yelled as he hit his head underneath the Impala.

"You still out here?" Sam frowned, handing one of the two beers he held, over to Dean who had AC/DC's Hell's Bells playing on a radio as loud as it could be.

"I'm not doing anything 'till Baby's better," Dean said as he popped off the cap of his bottle, taking a swig. Then under his breath he muttered, "Damn demons."

"Well, you need any help?" Sam asked, shutting the cooler and taking a seat on it.

"From you? I'll pass." Dean finished off his bottle as he laid back down underneath the Impala.

Sam blew a breath out as Dean started up again clinking metal until one final loud click, "Yeah!" Dean laughed as he scooted out from under the Impala and into the driver's seat, "That's my baby!" Dean smiled as she roared to life.

Still smiling, Dean took the key out as he looked in the rear-view mirror and saw a woman behind Sam, "Sam! Behind you!" Dean grabbed his gun and pointed it at the woman.

Sam spun around behind her, grabbing the demon knife and holding it up to her neck. Dean slowly walked up to her aiming the gun at her skull.

Then Dean got a good look at her. She had long, tangled blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She would be beautiful, Dean thought, if only it wasn't for the state she was in, "Sam, let her go!" Dean ordered lowering his gun. The girl was bruised, bloody, and looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Sam let her go just long enough for her to pass out and almost fall to the ground before he caught her again.

As Dean wiped holy water over her hand, Sam took a silver knife and placed a small cut on the top of the other.

"Did you try Borax yet?" Bobby came in with a container of rock salt.

"Yeah, iron and everything else. She's human, Bobby," Dean grabbed the salt from Bobby and started to lay a ring around the bed.

Sam looked at the woman's bruised and cut up body , "Well, what ever attacked her wasn't."

"We need to wake her up and figure out what it was that attacked her," Dean suggested, getting impatient.

"I think we should wait until she wakes up to full out interrogate her!" Bobby seemed sympathetic towards the woman.

Sam nodded his head in agreement, "Sure Bobby."

There was a creak of an old metal bed, and the three turned towards the noise. The woman had shifted and looked to be waking up, "I'll talk to her. You and Bobby go in the other room so we don't overwhelm her."

"No way!" Dean protested. "I'm not leaving you alone with some could-be psychopath."

"Look you can wait in the room upstairs just in case. Besides, she's tied to a bed. What's the worst she can do?" Sam somehow knew that the woman wouldn't hurt him.

"Alright! One wrong move and I gank her myself. Got it?" Dean hated the idea of letting Sam question a could-be killer alone.

"Yeah it'll be fine Dean. I think I can handle a chained-up woman. I'm not that weak."

"Are you sure? Because in my experience the ones in chains are always have some kind of trick up their sleeves." Dean smiled at his own inappropriate joke.

"Alright, I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice," Sam said sarcastically. Then he walked into the room where the woman who had been asleep started to stir awake, while Dean watched protectively over his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

As her eyes fluttered open she heard someone clear their throat and her eyes jolted to her left. She tried to get up but soon realized her hands and feet were bound to the bed frame.

"Where..?" She started with a rusty voice.

"Just try not to talk yet," Sam came forward tipping up a glass of water to her lips so she could drink.

She took his offer greatly taking a sip letting the water take away the dryness of her throat. "Where am I?" She tried again.

"Do you not remember what happened?"

She squinted her eye, trying to remember, And then opened them wide when she finally could, "You have to let me go!"

"Whoa! Calm down. What is it?"

"Someone's in trouble and I was trying to stop the thing after them so you need to let me go now," She was quite irritated by now and knew she couldn't waste anymore time then she already had, "Or I'll let myself go." She stared at him angrily.

(This is at the same time as the top part is happening)

(Dean and Bobby in the upstairs bedroom)

After a few minutes Dean started to feel uneasy, "I don't like it,Bobby. I can't hear a word They're saying." Dean paced around the spare bedroom that Bobby kept for the boys ever since they were little when their dad would drop them off for weeks at a time.

"Calm down, Boy, if Sam can handle angels and demons he sure can handle a shaken up girl. Beside he survives miles in that car next to you and your singing."

"My singing brings him to tears it's that good," Dean defended letting Bobby know he had pushed Dean right where he had planned.

"Alright," Bobby smiled. He knew that boy too well. Hell, he practically raised those two kids, so he knew right where to press at each one of them.

There was a sound like hung up sheets blowing in the wind and papers went flying which could only mean one thing.

Dean turned to Castiel who had just appeared in the room behind them.

(Meanwhile Downstairs)

"Or I'll let myself go!"

"Who... who's in trouble? My brother and I can help." Sam offered not sure if he should get on her bad side or not.

"Let me guess you two are a couple of hotshot Hunters who think they can handle anything because they took down a vamp or two?"

"Wait are you a Hunter? Was it a vampire that did this to you?" Sam sat up.

"No brainiac it was a Leviathan. They started hunting me after I killed a few of their brothers and sisters who are still after a Hunter that I'm supposed to keep safe!" she started to yell again, "I'm done with asking nicely," She pulled her arms in snapping the heavy rope like it was thread sending Sam to his feet and grabbing his gun to aim at her head.

"You're a demon!"

"No, I swear I just need to find someone. Look!" She pulled off her long sleeve shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. She then turned around.

Sam's eyes widened at the anti-possession tattoo on the back of her right shoulder, "What do you want?"

"I need your help," She looked into his eyes with truthful eyes of her own. Sam lowered his gun but still kept it at his ready for any surprises, "Thank you. Do you know where I can find Sam Winchester?"

Sam's hands faltered some but he quickly steadied them, "Why do you want him?"

"So you do know where he is?"

"Why do you think he's in trouble?"

"Because..." She looked upset, "Because I've seen him die."

"What?"

"I don't have time for this," She knocked the gun out of Sam's hands with nothing but a slight glow of her eyes when it happened.

Sam blocked her, "I can't let you go until I know everything you know about Sam."

The woman's eyes glowed again as she sent Sam flying to the wall, "I don't want to have to hurt you. Sam is your friend I get it, but he's in trouble and I can help him. Alright?"

"Who's after him?"

"Everyone."

Sam felt his stomach drop, "How do you know?"

"I have visions, death premonitions, and I've seen him die more than all of the others that I've seen put together. There is some kind of price on his head and everyone is wanting to collect." She looked at him with sad eyes, "I'll try to help your friend but I need some kind of lead, so if you're not going to tell me I guess I have to find one myself." she said walking away.

"I'm Sam!" Sam yelled to her as she started out the door.

"What?" She closed the door coming back into the room that she left Sam.

(Upstairs)

"Cas?" Dean looked towards the angel who had just made an unexpected visit.

"Where's Sam?" Cas looked in a hurry.

"Down stairs talking to some girl. Why?"

"That's not just an ordinary girl," Cas headed towards the stairs.

"What is she then?" Bobby stopped Cas, "We need to know what we're up against don't we?"

"She a Daeva." Cas answered as if it was an obvious answer that everyone should know.

"And what's a Daeva?" Dean butted in.

"Until now, a Daeva was thought to be only a myth, a warning story for angels who went to earth. A child that is half angel and half demon. Very powerful. Very dangerous. Maybe the most dangerous creature that exists and you've left it in a room alone with your brother."

Dean ran down the stairs loading his gun followed by Cas and Bobby following up the back. When Dean got into the room where he saw the woman standing and somehow holding Sam against the wall. He was so determined to save his baby brother he shot hitting the woman in the back where her heart would be. Sam and the woman hit the ground simultaneously before Sam gave him a horrified look to him like Dean himself was the monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam ran over to the woman who was bleeding onto the floor and grabbed the blanket from the bed, pressing it to her chest to stop the bleeding. The shot had gone into her back, through her heart, and out the front of her chest cavity. Sam knew she had no chance of survival but he kept trying.

The woman looked as if she was trying to say something so Sam leaned in closer, "Don't trust her. Her intentions may seem good but don't help her."

"Who?" Sam asked trying to get as much information out of her as he could before she had totally gone.

"And the older man they're in him now," she breathed grabbing a flask of what seemed to be holy water out of her pocket and giving it to him, "Sam promise me something?"

Even though he had no clue what the woman meant when she was talking about something an older man, "Sure."

"Don't," she gasped for air like it was fleeting, "Don't let my visions come true," another gasp, "Promise me?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"Sam get away from her!" Dean warned his brother, "She's a Daeva."

The woman, with the last bit of energy she could muster started dipping her fingers in the wound on her chest, drawing something that looked like an inverted angel banishing sigil, but the letters or whatever you's call them were flipped and the whole thing was upside down. Sam stayed by her holding her hand, giving her all his attention to her rather than what she was trying to tell him, until she took her last breath and her lights had finally gone totally out, "I know."

"You knew? How?"

"She told me. Her name was Rose and she was here to find her parents when she saw someone in trouble and tried to help them."

"She's lying Sam!" Dean defended.

"I don't think so." Sam looked upset.

"How would you know? Did she 'tell you'? Sam, you know you can't trust these kinds of things!"

"Dean you just killed a hunter. A hunter who was trying to save me." Sam looked as if he cared deeply for the girl and was trying hard to fight back tears.

Dean's eyes shot up to meet Sam's and his words faltered a bit but he stood his ground and stressed his point again, "She was lying to you Sam. She's not human. She's trying to mess with your head."

"Well there's one way to find out if she's lying," Sam grabbed the flask of holy water that Rose had given him and reached out to give it to Bobby.

Bobby just gave Sam a strange look not taking Sam's offer, "Why in hell would  
I want holly water, boy?" Bobby didn't take his eyes off the flask.

"I'm just testing a theory, Bobby. Take a sip. If nothing happens then she lied and we can call it my bad." Sam offered but Bobby still looked at the flask like it was poison.

"Bobby?" Dean asked looking at him with concern.

Then Bobby's eyes flashed black and he sent the boys flying into the wall behind them at full force.

Castiel stepped up to Bobby with his angel blade, "I'd hold on to that if I were you. Don't forget who you're looking at, Cas." The demon said in his most "Bobby" voice.

While Cas and Bobby had their little staring contest Dean crawled over to the woman... Rose, he thought giving the woman who just might have saved their lives the respect to call her by name, and looked at the blood sigil that she had drew in her time of dying. On a hunch he grabbed Rose's still bloody hand and pressed it against to drawing on the floor. In a flash of both dark and light, and black and white around Bobby the demon was banished to... God knows where, and Bobby was left slumped over grabbing the desk for support.

"What in the hell was that?" Bobby asked rubbing his head.

"It must be like the angel banishing sigil but it seemed to be for banishing demons instead of angels." Castiel said in a deep monotone voice.

"Cas?" Dean looked up from the woman he had killed only moments earlier. She couldn't have been much younger than him if not his age "Can I ask you a huge favor?" Dean looked at Cas with hurt in his eyes for what he had done, then back at the woman. She looked so peaceful and harmless. Dean hated himself for doing this. All she wanted was to find her parents and save a few people on the way. Dean was disgusted at himself by how familiar that sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas?" Dean looked up from the woman he had killed only moments earlier. She couldn't have been much younger than him if not his age "Can I ask you a huge favor?" Dean looked at Cas with hurt in his eyes for what he had done, then back at the woman. She looked so peaceful and harmless. Dean hated himself for doing this. All she wanted was to find her parents and save Sam. Dean was disgusted at himself by how familiar that sounded.

Her motives are to find her mom and dad and help anyone in the process. His motives were to find his dad and kill every evil son-of-a-bitch they find on the way, saving lies in the process. Dean sickened himself.

"Dean, I can't." Cas looked at Dean to try and figure out his motives.

"What?" Dean looked angry, "Why the hell not!"

"I was sent from heaven with orders to kill her!" Cas said in a stern, deep voice, "Are you asking me to disobey my direct orders?"

"Why not? It's not like you haven't before."

Cas saw the sadness under the forced anger in Deans voice. He didn't like to see Dean this way: so upset but eager to hide it. It'll end up hurting him some day. Cas sighed, "One hour," Cas proposed, "If I still do not agree then I will kill her Dean."

"Yeah," Dean nodded his head, "Thanks Cas."

The angel walked over to Rose, the woman who lay dead on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Cas looked over to Dean desperately hoping Dean would change his mind, but he didn't so the angel continued. He crouched over the woman, upset that he knew no matter what she said to him he would have to kill her, and touched her forehead.

"She's healed now. You should probably tie her up before she wakes up. Maybe something a little stronger this time," Cas looked towards the rope that looked too thick for even Sam and Dean to get out of, "I have a few angel and demon proofing symbols that may help keep her restrained this time. Sam you may want to put her in the panic room just in case we have anymore unexpected visitors."

"Alright," Dean said following Sam as he picked up Rose, letting her head rest against his chest.

Dean stopped, letting is younger brother walk down the stairs alone with Rose cradled in Sam's arms like a sleeping child, "Cas, this means a lot to me. Thanks for giving her a chance." Dean gave his angelic friend a genuine half smile but his eyes still remained sad and broken, "I asked for too much and I really appreciate your help, man."

With that Dean went to the basement and left Cas alone feeling his own betrayal towards his best friend, "I'm sorry Dean," he whispered so quiet he couldn't even hear it himself, "I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean could hear the gritting of Sam's teeth every time Rose's screams filled the air.

Another catch to their deal. Cas could and would do anything to her to get the information he need, which included forcing the it out of her. It bothered him to the bit. Not just her pain after he had already killed her but Sam's pain having to listen to her.

"Please. I swear I don't know. Just let me go. Please..." Dean could here the desperate tone in her voice muffle as it came up through the floor boards. Then another ear piercing scream. He couldn't sit through this anymore.

"Let's go." Dean said to his brother getting up and grabbing the keys to the Impala, "I need some air." Sam didn't care where they were going he was just glad that Dean had suggested it before he went totally crazy.

Rose listened carefully as the roar of the Impala had finally left hearing distance when she was rudely interrupted by yet another blade piercing her lower abdomen.

Her body was mostly numb now so she didn't realize that she had been yelling for help until Castiel had spoken, "I want to help but you have to trust me. Just tell me who your birth parents are. I know all about your kind. You don't just happened to be. You're planned! You're weapons!" Castiel said angrily through his teeth. Rose screamed again as the angel twisted the blade that was still stuck in her abdomen.

This time Rose had regained feeling so she was aware of her cries for help and the white hot pain in her stomach and all the others cuts and gashes and bruises on her body.

"All right. My father was human. Leave him out of this. My mother was the angel."

"Who was your mother?" Castiel was getting impatient again and firmly gripped the handle of the knife sending yet another shot of pain through her body.

"Her vessel is dead now but her name, her angel name, is Elisabeth. That's all I know I swear I haven't seen them since I was taken. Please let me go." Rose cursed herself knowing that she had said too much.

"Since you were taken?"

"I can't say anything. They'll find me or more important the boys!" And with that Castiel had resumed his previously brutal interrogation. Pulling out the blade from her stomach and reinserting it in the far left between her ribs and Rose letting out another blood curling scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Dean had ended up going to the nearest hotel to escape the horror house that Bobby's home had become. Sam sat at the small pine desk that should have been replaced years ago which was placed against the wall of their room. Dean was laid out on the bed face first, breathing heavily into the pillow that still had a certain smokey musk to it. He didn't care, all that was on his mind was how Cas "acquired information" from Rose. Dean knew she wouldn't be happy about it, hell, the poor girl had even died just to be yanked back by Cas for further questioning, but he also knew they needed to know who was hunting Sam and why.

Sam still didn't know how to take in everything that had happened. He also didn't know if he had forgiven his brother yet. Rose came only to keep him safe, she had risked her life for him, and they had shot, captured, and now are torturing her. So, Sam being Sam only new of one thing to do. Research. Now Rose had called herself a Daeva. So Sam thought he should start there. Once he had found one of the better search engines Sam typed in 'Legend of the Daevas'. In one article written according to an ancient biblical translation found in a journal ,most likely a hunters, read:

" The legend of the Daeva is one feared by both devil and Christ worshipers. A Daeva is a very rare creature born of holy and demonic patronage, meaning the unimaginable has occurred. An angel and demon have conceived a child and the demon birthed a boy of human blood. The child is said to be ruthless and more powerful than either angel or demon. As of recently there was one. A young boy who is only eleven years of age. He killed fourteen people which forced me, no matter how hard it was, to end his life. His powers were... omnipresent. Anything he wished to do happened. Even considering all his powers he could not, however, heal himself. Although he possessed the power to heal others, once we had shot him he could not get up. The boy eventually died. These children are dangerous and should not be allowed to live. The consequences, no matter how hard it seems to end the child's life, are far worse than those of letting it live freely."

Sam looked nervously over to Dean hoping his brother hadn't seen it or he would kill Rose without hesitation. Dean was still sprawled out on the bed. Sam decided to keep looking and hour after hour he didn't find much, but when he did he found a story of a little boy with a demon mother who had terrible power. In frustration, Sam slammed his laptop shut, waking Dean who had been snoring.

Dean sat up rubbing the sleep off of his face, "Whadya find?" Dean asked groggily.

"Nothing. Just that Daevas have bad moms." Sam sighed.

"But I thought Cas said Rose's mom was the angel. " then changing the subject Dean looked at his watch, "Hey, you wanna get some food?"

"Ya but... wait what?"

"I asked if you want to get some..."

"No before that!" Sam snapped.

"I said Cas said Rose's mom was the angel." Dean started to rub his temples again.

"We need to go back to Bobby's."

"Man, if this is one of your freaky psychic trips again, I will tie you to that chair until it's over."

"No, it's not that," Sam whirled around and reopened his laptop with all the original pages still up, "I've been doing some research and..."

"This can't be good," Dean interrupted.

"Look. All the stories, all the journals say that so far Daevas are kids. Boys to be more specific," Sam leaned into the screen to read, "And all their mothers were demons. Now you said Cas seems to think Rose's mom is the angel, right?"

"Yeah. I mean she told him about her mom, but Cas said the girl checks out." Dean also leaned over to see, "Wait, why are they all kids?"

"I have no idea, but my guess would be their parents."

"What? Mommy issues?"

"Yeah, sort of. Kids have to stay by their mother when their growing up. You know like learning words or just for comfort. My guess would be that their moms were twisting them. I mean what demon wouldn't want all that power at hand to bend to their will. But Dean." Sam stopped.

"What is it?"

"What if Rose gets twisted?"

"What do you mean Sam?" Dean sighed.

"By what is says in these, Rose could have busted out and killed Cas already. What if..." Sam hesitated.

"She's trying to help you, Sam. She wouldn't just leave not knowing if you were safe or not."

"Alright." Sam sighed.

"Let's go." Dean said getting up and grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Where?"

"Cas thinks she's evil. We're gonna set him strait."

"He won't believe us."

"Hell he will. And if not we're gonna have to make him."


	7. Chapter 7

Cas came up the stairs with only a white dress shirt and blue tie on. He had thrown his blood stained trench coat and suit jacket to the side and rolled up his sleeves. He was at the top step, wiping his hands with a bloody rag when Dean bursted through the door with Sam following.

Looking up with emotionless eyes, Cas said, "There's no need to try and stop me. I'm done. I've received all the information I need."

"Cas, listen buddy, she's on our side. You gotta let her go." Dean said sympathetically.

"You know why I can't do that Dean. She's a danger. There has been others of her kind. Very, very few, but enough to show that Daevas are very dangerous creatures. You must understand. For Sam's sake if not mine." Cas spoke in a monotonous voice.

"It's for Sam's sake that I'm asking you. It's tearing him apart. That girl means something to him. I have no idea why but she does. If I can't convince you then hear him out alright?" Dean looked over Cas's shoulder. Sam had gone to the kitchen to clear his head after seeing Cas covered in Rose's blood.

"Alright, but you must understand why I cannot release her. It would be putting both Sam and me in danger. No matter what she claims to be, she is still part demon." Cas trueness his back to Dean and headed towards the kitchen to listen to what Sam had to say.

"She's also part angel, Cas. She's like family to you or something right?"

Cas turned around viciously, his face only inches from Dean's, "This abomination shouldn't have been allowed anywhere but purgatory itself, let alone be able to freely walk the earth! She will never be one of the angels. Both her patronage, angel and demon, reject her. She has no business being on heaven or earth."

Sam came in looking dumbfounded at the sudden change in mood, "Hey what happened?"

"Nothing," Dean said to Sam without taking his eyes off Cas, "Cas was just telling me how he wants to hear what you found."

Sam could feel the tension in the room but when to his duffle bag to pull out his laptop, "Uhm..." He began unsure, "We have information that may be able to back up the story that Rose told you." Sam handed Cas the laptop with the open articles about killings and then the "stories" that people were to naive to recognize as journal entries.

Cas took the laptop and remand through it quickly, "Your point?"

"My point," Sam began retrieving his laptop, "Is that they all have died before they turned 15. Not to mention they're all males that have gone crazy. Not once has a female Daeva been recorded. Also in all these journal entries the child was demon born, meaning the demon was their mother, while Rose is a whole separate case. Her mother was an angel. She said herself. I mean of course she could be lying but I think we should at least give her the benefit of the doubt."

Cas looked down, "She's not lying. Her mother is an angel. I knew her. Her name was Elisabeth."

"So can we untie her now or are you just gonna keep her tied up down there like an animal?" Sam was getting upset with Cas now.

"I am truly sorry Sam, but she cannot be allowed to leave."

"Okay but I'm not saying let her leave. Maybe just make it a little more homey." Sam said looking Cas directly in the eyes.

"Not saying that I don't agree, but how in the hell do you make a torture cell more homey?" Dean asked interrupting Sam and Cas's eye contact.

Sam sighed, obviously annoyed with his brother, "I mean maybe untie her, give her a bed. I mean at least make her feel like less of  
a prisoner here."

Cas, being naive as he is, replyed, "But Sam, she is our prisoner."

"Not what I meant." Sam started down the stairs with Dean on his heals and Cas close behind.

Making his way to the door of the panic room that was located in Bobby's basement, Sam opened them. Inside Sam saw the most terrible scene he could have imagined. Granted he had a while to imagine a few. It was Rose, tied to a chair, sitting in the middle of a devils trap with angel warding signs encircling it. Her head rolled back and no signs of her breathing, not even a rise and fall of her chest. Cuts and bruised scattered her body. But the thing that stuck out to him the most was the silver angel blade that had wedged it's way between her ribs, a fatal wound to any man, and the blood that it had drawn that had now entirely soaked her shirt. She was dead. Cas had killed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Making his way to the door of the panic room that was located in Bobby's basement, Sam opened them. Inside Sam saw the most terrible scene he could have imagined. Granted he had a while to imagine a few. It was Rose, tied to a chair, sitting in the middle of a devils trap with angel warding signs encircling it. Her head rolled back and no signs of her breathing, not even a rise and fall of her chest. Cuts and bruised scattered her body. But the thing that stuck out to him the most was the silver angel blade that had wedged it's way between her ribs, a fatal wound to any man, and the blood that it had drawn that had now entirely soaked her shirt. She was dead. Cas had killed her.

Cas Stepped past the two tall figures that had frozen in the doorway at the horrid sight. Carefully stepping around the angel warding sigils, Cas took a knife to the edge of one angel and one demon sign, scraping away the red paint. Walking up to the bolted down, thick iron chair, Cas pulled the knife out from her ribs and snapped the ropes. As Rose slowly fell forward Cas caught her with his right middle and index finger. With a bright flash of white light, Rose took a deep breath in, not a single scratch on her.

Cas looked to Sam and Dean who were sculptures in the room, "I'll bring down a bed..." Sam said still not sure if he should move, but somehow mannaged. Dean let his brother through and walked towards Rose and her slumped over figure. Dean knew he didn't trust this girl, he only argued for Sam's sake, but now that he realized what she had endured to protect his brother, he wanted to give her another chance. Dean put one of his forearms in the crook of her knees and the other across the middle of her upper back. Her head rolled back like before when they had found her sitting in the room: alone. cold. dead. Dean took the hand that was across her back and put her head up so it was resting on his chest, her warm breath warming him.

Sam came in with a make-shift bed that looked one like a cot with a thin matress on it. He unfolded it and pulled off the blankets but left the pillow. Dean then gently laid down her head on the pillow, then Sampulled the blankets over her. Sam left the room in a hurry. He couldn't took at her ; not after what they had done to her. They had killed her twice in the past two days. He knew deep down that they weren't going to build much trust any time soon. Cas had followed Sam out of the room, which left Dean alone in the room with Rose.

Dean pulled up the blanket so it covered her shoulders, stopping to look at her again, the slow but steady rise and fall of her chest returned, he walked out the door behing Sam and Cas.

The blood and sweat and screams that my body excreeted every time that damn angel wanted another piece of information that was never supposed to leave my mouth, had me drenched and horse. My throat was on fire but that was the least of my issues. There was a knife in my gut, that made even breathing painful. And every time death came to ease my pain the damn thing would touch my forehead and bring me back just to do the same thing over again. He wanted to know who my parents were. I told him who my mother was because I coukd care less if he killed her and brought me the head. she had left us: my father and me. But then my dumb mouth went and blurted a little more than was originally intended: "That's all I know I swear I haven't seen them since I was taken." This only brought on further pain. "Who took you?" "Where did they take you?" "Why did they want you?" "How could they have known about you?". I only told hi the minimum. Not because I was weak and couldn't handle the pain, trust me I've had much much worse, it's because I wanted him to trust me. It was the only way that could include me helping Sam. Slice after slice hit after hit and stab after stab I had only realeased two names. The first of course was my mother, Elisabeth the angel, which didn;t seem to interest the angel one bit. the second however was the reason I had died for the last time without Cas reviving me seconds after. I told him who my fater, the demon was. I only said two damn words. That doesn't give even an angel of the Lord permission to kill someone. As the words rolled off my toungue. The angel's eyes had suck a strong loo of discust and horror in them. He rose his blade and jammed it as far as he could into the middle of my abdomen. I new something had burst when I felt the blade tare deep into the inner muscles and organs of my middle. As the blood drenched my shirt, spilling out, so did the life left inside of me. Black dots invaded my vision, my ears ringing, and then nothing.

I new this was a dream, but not only that it was a memory, so even though I didn't hear myself say it, I knew what was spoken.

"Frederick. The demon's name... my father's name was Frederick. Frederick Crowley."

Then i woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had been outside the panic room a while before Sam and Cas finally came to the door, "Dean. Sam." Cas confronted the two, "You may want to stay out here. Just in case she tries anything."

"I'll take my chances. Thanks," Dean grunted. Sam nodded in agreement and follow Dean as he made his way into the panic room, stopping right before he crossed the sigils that were inscribed on the floor, being used to keep Rose inside the area in which was set aside for her, "I'm just gonna ask her a few questions," Dean turned his back to Rose, handing his gun to Sam.

Dean turned towards Rose and stepped inside the circle of sigils and walked over to her. Sitting down on the bed next to her, Dean saw Sam tense up. Dean gave him a look that said It's alright. Rose kept her head down fiddling with her fingers while Dean questioned her, "Is there anything you need to get off your chest? Anything that you'd rather ask or tell us instead of Cas?" Dean tried but Rose kept her gaze down, "You can tell us. I can promise on my car, no one else will be able to hurt you. And let me tell you, my car is my baby."

That got a small smile out of her. "Hey! There we go. A smile's a start. I'm guessing you've gotta car of your own."

Rose looked at Dean, her eyes lighting up visibly, "Yeah. My baby is a black 1967 Dodge Charger R/T with an arsenalized trunk." Rose smiled looking down again at her thumbs.

Dean let out a breathy chuckle, "Look. I know the angel in there doesn't think so, but you're a good person. You don't have to convince me of that. I know you've been here going through God knows what just to help my little brother. But you gotta give me something. Cas," Dean clarified, "isn"t as sure about you as I am." Rose stayed silent, "You got any younger siblings?" Dean asked.

"Yeah a sister," Rose whispered, her throat too swollen with unfallen tears to speak.

"So," Dean continued, "you understand why I'm asking. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for my brother just like I'm sure there isn't anything that you wouldn't do for your sister." She nodded slowly.

With a deep breath Rose spoke, "You know about the Daevas,"

"Yeah. I mean you and Cas told us, right?"

"Castiel only knows about the dead Daevas and me of course, but you know, Dean. If you think hard." Rose said looking into his eyes. "Do you know why I'm not evil?"

"Because your mom was the demon instead of the dad. You're also the only girl." Dean sounded more like he was guessing.

"And?" She looked at Dean, her eyes begging for a more elaborate answer, but not receiving it, "You don't remember them?"

"Listen, I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be remembering here."

"I can see right into your head but you can even look into your own." She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Hey no demon magic on me. It's against the rules." Dean huffed.

"It wasn't demon magic you ass. I only use powers from the angel side."

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Could you stay focused please!" Rose snapped making sam who was fiddling with Dean's gun in the corner jump a bit.

"Daeva, also know as shadow spirits. That's why we're killed off before the age of ten. If we are allowed to live then we turn into the shadow spirits. Except me. I don't know why. Daevas are a male dominant species. Never before me has there been a female Daeva. Kind of like Raw-heads but those are all females." She mumbles the last part to herself.

"Those fugly mothers? They're chicks? No way."

Rose gave him a glare.

"Sorry" Dean looked down.

"If I'm right you've had a run in with a few on a leash right?"

"I've been around a while. Sorry sis couldn't tell you how many monsters I've pissed off."

Rose looked at Dean with a kicked puppy expression.

"Shit. I didn't mean you.." Dean tried, "Wait you mean when Meg had the scream on a rope?"

Rose nodded, "That's all I have. I don't know what else could convince him."

"Alright. Well this helps. A lot. Thank you." Dean started to get up but stopped, "You know what? I'm gonna get you your baby back. Let me know and Bobby, Sam, and me will make it happen." Dean smiled at her.

Rose returned his smile.

Dean went to reassuringly pat her knee but once they made contact with each other Rose loudly gasped, her eyes turning a magnificent blue. She spoke but it wasn't in her voice. The voice wasn't human as far as they were concerned. It said, "Simul nati sunt duo filii, alter morbo purus et sanguinem Christi miles, te filia difficile incidisti in caelum et infernum..." That's as far as it got before Dean ripped his hand away from her, cutting the voice off in mid sentence.

Rose slumped forward, putting her head in her hands.

"What the hell was that!" San and Dean said slowly in unison with each other.

"That," Rose groaned rubbing her temples, "Was a proficy. Which means you're something special to be able to trigger one of my proficies just by a touch."

"What can I say," Dean joked, "There's real magic in the magic fingers."


End file.
